


the best decision

by thepageobsessed



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, barisi wedding, bffs barson, but in character for their altered universe, characters might be a little ooc, fluff with a side of smut, lawyer carisi, love at first sight (because have you seen alex??), more lawyers and no noah au, rampant immaturity, semi bitter olivia, semi intoxicated hotel room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageobsessed/pseuds/thepageobsessed
Summary: olivia had promised rafael that she would, under no circumstances, sleep with carisi's ridiculously attractive best (wo)man, but some promises are made to be broken.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. (background)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	the best decision

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lighthearted and kinda experimental one-shot, so please leave feedback if you have any!

“Rafael, I am happy for you,” Olivia assured her best friend for what was probably the fifth time.

“Are you?” He confirmed.

“Yes, Rafa, I am. I am glad that you’ve found the man that you deserve and I am honored that you invited me to be a part of your wedding party.” Olivia assured him.

“Okay, I’m glad, I just was worried that the wedding would remind you that you’re still single with no prospects at an age where many people are celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary.”

Olivia, who had been washing a cup at the sink, turned around slowly and fixed Rafael with a glare.

“I wasn’t reminded of that, but thanks Rafa, thanks a lot.”

Rafael winced. “Well, you can’t blame me for worrying. When I told you that Sonny and I were engaged, you told me to ‘stop being a selfish little asshole’ and to let you ‘mourn your once fruitful love life in peace’.”

“That was then,” Olivia refuted. “I’ve grown up and accepted my fate since.”

Rafael raised an eyebrow at her. “That was six months ago. Also, yesterday you commented ‘stop rubbing your perfect fucking love life in my single face’ on my Facebook post about how we’re excited about the wedding, so I apologize if I find that difficult to believe.”

“It’s your fault for posting about it. What was I supposed to do? Like it and go on my merry way, forgetting about how pathetic my life is?”

“Yes,” Rafael replied tiredly. “Also, your life really isn’t pathetic. You’re the Captain of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, that’s a pretty big accomplishment.”

“Well, you’re the Special Victims Unit’s ADA _and_ you’re getting married to a tall Italian public defender, so I think you win,” Olivia refuted.

“I feel like Sonny has told you to stop calling him that.”

“I like it and I’m not calling him Sonny,” Olivia refuted firmly.

“You could just call him Carisi,” Rafael suggested.

“I could also do drugs, just because I _can_ do something, doesn’t mean that I _will_.”

“Have you been told that you are a joy to be around?”

“Frequently,” Olivia replied, looking entirely too satisfied with herself.

“You also do realize that Sonny isn’t actually a public defender, right? He just does exclusively pro-bono work for a defense firm.”

“Same thing,” Olivia replied airly. 

“Also,” Rafael continued. “I still don’t understand what you have against public defenders. Someone fighting for justice and helping those in need feels like the type of thing that you and your bleeding heart would love.”

“My _bleeding heart_ sees all defense lawyers as the enemy,” Olivia replied.

“Except when they are defending you, or so I’ve heard.”

Olivia narrowed her eyes. “Where did you hear that?”

“Sources,” Rafael replied airly. 

“Well one night stands aren’t illegal last I checked, and it hasn’t affected our work relationship at all. I still hate him most of the time, unless I like or am his client,” Olivia replied, rolling her eyes.

“I wasn’t talking about a one night stand Liv-.” Rafael stopped as Olivia’s words registered. “You had a one night stand with _Trevor Langan?_ ” he asked incredulously.

Olivia flushed. “We all make mistakes,” she defended herself.

“Making a mistake is checking the wrong box on some paperwork Liv, _not_ sleeping with your defense attorney.”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I slept with prosecutors too?” Olivia asked.

“No-” Rafael began before narrowing his eyes. “ _Who_?”

“Abbie Carmichael, Casey Novak, and David Haden,” Olivia responded.

Rafael stared at her. “I honestly don't know how to respond to that,” he said. “Also, weren’t you just complaining about your love life?”

“I said ‘once fruitful’,” Olivia reminded him. “Those all happened when my love life was fruitful. Now my ADA is gay and unattractive-”

“Excuse me?” Rafael interrupted.

“And my detectives are either like a brother to me, too young for me, or _Amanda_.”

“First of all, I’m the one getting married, so you might want to reevaluate your standards of attractiveness, and secondly for the love of God Liv please tell me that you haven't slept with Amanda.”

“Luck is a wonderful thing Rafa, and mistakes happen.” 

“I don’t even want to know the order in which you were answering my questions.” 

“That’s for you to figure out,” Olivia responded cheerfully.

"So, do you think you'll be able to survive my wedding?"

“Yes,” Olivia said, turning around. “I will save my comments and complaints for one day, and unload them all on you after your honeymoon. Now go do whatever almost married people do with your tall, Italian, public defender almost-husband.”

“There- there’s a word for almost-husband, it’s- you know what, nevermind. See you at the rehearsal dinner Liv.”

“Bye Rafa.” 

“Why did I agree to do this?” Alex asked as she straightened Carisi’s tuxedo.

“Because you’re my best friend?” Carisi replied, probably thinking his pleading tone was cute. (It wasn't, considering that he was a grown man, not a three-year-old.)

“I am?” Alex asked idly as she checked herself in the mirror. “That’s sad. You aren’t my best friend.”

“Who’s your best friend then?” Carisi asked in indignation.

“Maybe Casey,” Alex replied.

“Casey isn’t your best friend,” Carisi said firmly.

“Who says?” Alex asked.

“I do, _I_ was the one you chose to be your roommate, so obviously you like me better than her.”

“She was my roommate for three years of law school, we needed a break,” Alex said.

“She’s an ADA, so therefore, the enemy."

“I’m a corporate lawyer, _everyone_ is the enemy."

Carisi opened his mouth.

“Yes Carisi, even you.” Alex said, answering his question before he could ask it.

“Okay, if not because of our friendship, then you agreed to do this because it’s an act of kindness, and you’ll need a lot of those to save you from going to hell.”

Alex considered his suggestion. “I like that,” she decided. “Although I don’t think that I’d be able to gather enough brownie points to get to heaven if every action that I took for the rest of my life was kind.”

“Fair point,” Carisi agreed. 

Alex glared at him. “That’s where you, as my _supposed_ best friend, should have refuted my devaluing of myself.”

Poor Carisi just looked confused. “I thought we established that I’m not your best friend,” he complained.

“Sure,” Alex replied, serving only to confuse him further.

Sighing, he shook his head. “Sometimes, I thank God for not being attracted to women. Having to deal with them every day would be a mindfuck.”

“Lovely,” Alex commented. “If you think that, you should be glad that you’re gay because no woman would ever want you.”

Carisi rolled his eyes. "At least I have my sexual orientation as an excuse," he replied. "Despite being lesbian, no women seem to want you either so you don't have much room to mock." 

“You’re lucky that Barba hasn’t realized how annoying you are yet."

“He already has,” Carisi refuted. “I’m just lucky that he hasn’t met you yet, otherwise he’d be running away at speeds previously unknown to man.”

“I’m a _pleasure_ to be around,” Alex argued. “Also, it is quite offensive that I’m your only friend, yet you haven’t introduced me to your fiancé yet.”

“ _Only friend_? Carisi asked, appalled at the insinuation. “I have many friends.”

“Name five other than me and Barba,” Alex challenged him.

“Casey.”

“Doesn’t count, you literally just called her the enemy."

“Fine, Rita."

“Doesn’t count, she’s your boss.”

“So are you,” Carisi pointed out.

“In theory, but you are a _defense_ lawyer. You report to Rita, while the paper pushers report to me. Eventually, after Rita is tragically murdered I intend to be your boss though, so don’t get too comfortable.”

“I’ll make a note of that,” Carisi said, giving her a concerned look. “Did you really just admit to planning to murder your partner and take over the firm?”

“Nope,” Alex replied cheerfully. “But, it would be a shame if that scenario happened though.”

Carisi sighed. “Even if Rita doesn’t count, you still aren’t my only friend. Bel-”

“Please don’t tell me you are about to name your sister. That’s just pathetic,” Alex interrupted him.

“I have more friends,” Carisi said stubbornly. “I just can’t think of them at the moment.

“Well let me know when you do,” Alex said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“I will,” he replied with a glare. “Let’s go, Rafael will probably kill me if I’m late to my own rehearsal dinner.”

“That would really be a shame,” Alex replied in a monotone, causing Carisi’s glare to intensify as he led her out.

“Where is he?” Rafael muttered in annoyance, checking his watch for the eighth time in the past ten minutes.

“I’m sure he’ll be here any minute,” Olivia reassured him. “It is _his_ rehearsal dinner too.”

“Still, everyone else is here,” he complained.

“He’ll be here,” Olivia said with an eye-roll, looking around. Just then, the door burst open and Carisi burst in, followed by an unreasonably attractive blonde woman. 

As she looked at her, Olivia could swear that her heart stopped for a moment. 

“Liv, are you okay?”

Rafael’s amused voice brought Olivia back to the present. 

“Yes,” she hissed, glaring at him. 

“Saw something you like?” he asked under his breath. 

Olivia, in her infinite maturity, decided not to respond in favor of stamping on his foot. Hard.

“ _Ow_!” he yelped as Carisi took the spot on Rafael’s other side, with the blonde sitting next to him.

“Problem?” Carisi asked, raising his eyebrow at Rafael.

“Just my lovely, _extremely mature_ best friend,” Rafael replied, glaring at Olivia.

“How’s my favorite tall Italian public defender?” Olivia asked cheerfully.

Carisi rolled his eyes. “Did you tell her?’ he asked Rafael.

“Not to call you that? Yes. Unfortunately Olivia neither listens to common sense, nor her intelligent best friend.”

“Your foot is still in reach,” Olivia threatened.

“She’s just bitter about her own depressing life,” Rafael continued to Carisi, ignoring Olivia’s threats.

Carisi opened his mouth but was interrupted by Rafael.

“Shit! What the hell Liv?”

“I warned you,” Olivia responded, with a self-satisfied smile.

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Every day. I have to deal with her _every day_. Casey can sympathize,” he said, directing the last part to the redhead across from him.

“About dealing with Liv? I had to for a good eight years. I still have traumatized flashbacks sometimes.”

“I am an _angel_ to work with,” Olivia defended herself.

“Except when you bend the rules of legality to get what you want and then we have to clean up your messes,” Rafael replied.

“I would _never_ ,” Olivia exclaimed, with as much self-righteousness as she could muster.

“Cuba?” Rafael asked tiredly.

“That was Fin, not me,” Olivia defended.

“Doesn't make it okay,” Rafael replied. “Do you really want me to keep going? We could be here for a while.”

Olivia glared at him. “Yet somehow, you still have one of the highest conviction rates. Some would say that it’s because of my squad's investigative prowess that you were able to achieve that.”

“Or, it’s just that my advanced oratory skills manage to neutralize the damage that your questionable investigative tactics cause.”

“Guess we’ll never know,” Olivia replied airly.

“I doubt it’s your advanced oratory skills,” Rita interjected from across the table.

“Oh really?” Rafael asked. “I’m glad that you offered your unsolicited opinion Rita and I would also like to note that I wasn't aware that a rehearsal dinner was viewed as an excuse to bully the groom by you _children_.”

Rita smiled at him. “That’s your own problem then,” she replied.

Rafael raised an eyebrow. “You do realize that my fiance does work for your firm, right? I have enough blackmail on you and Cabot for _centuries_.”

The pretty blonde that had arrived with Carisi raised an eyebrow. “Really?” she asked, directing her question at Carisi. “Like what?”

“Nothing, I don’t know where Rafael got that impression,” Carisi said, shooting Rafael a glare. “Also, Rafael, I know you’ve been excited to meet Alex. She’s certainly been _vocal_ about wanting to meet you.”

Alex extended a hand over Carisi. “Pleased to meet you,” she said.

“You too,” Rafael replied, shaking it.

“And the _lovely lady_ -” Carisi began.

Rafael snorted

“Next to him is SVU’s Captain Olivia Benson.”

“Nice to meet you,” Olivia said with a smile.

“You too,” Alex replied.

The dinner continued, but all Olivia could focus on for the rest of the night was Alex Cabot.

“So what’s the story with Benson?”

Alex had barely managed to snag any time alone with Carisi since the rehearsal dinner but had managed to corner him while he was hiding in a secluded room at his bachelor party, trying to hide from a drunk Rita.

Carisi raised an eyebrow. “Why do you care?” he asked

“She just seems interesting,” Alex replied lightly. That wasn’t the actual reason why, but she felt that version would be more palatable to Carisi than saying that she found the brunette incredibly attractive.

“She’s Rafael’s best friend. Great with victims, but can be a little bitter.”

“Why?” Alex asked, curious. 

“I’m not sure exactly, but Rafael says that she’s been through a lot, both personally and professionally.”

“Oh,” Alex replied.

“She enjoys mocking me,” Carisi said, pouting a little.

“Carisi, you’re a grown man, please stop pouting, it isn’t cute,” Alex commented. “Also, who _doesn’t_ enjoy mocking you?”

“Rafael,” Carisi responded smugly. 

“He mocks you constantly, you are aware of that, right?” Alex informed him.

“No he doesn’t,” Carisi responded, his offense palpable.

“He mocks your Fordham Law education, your occupation, your fashion choices- do you want me to continue?”

“Not particularly,” Carisi responded.

“The difference with Barba is that he also apparently loves you beneath all his mocking.”

Carisi nodded. 

“So is Benson single?” Alex asked, changing the topic.

Carisi looked at Alex, recognition dawning on his face. “You _like_ Benson,” he said in realization.

“She’s pretty,” Alex defended herself.

Alex had never seen so much joy on Carisi’s face. “You have a _crush_ on Benson!”

“I don’t have a crush!” Alex protested. "And don't use the word crush, we're adults, not middle schoolers."

“ _Sure_ ,” Carisi responded with a smirk. “Don’t worry though, she’s not straight.”

“How do you know that?” Alex asked.

“She slept with Casey.”

“How do you know _that_?” Alex asked incredulously.

“Casey told me after the rehearsal dinner. I think she just wanted to tell someone and by that point, you had already left.”

“Wait,” Alex said as a memory tugged at her. “I think I remember Casey coming to me in a panic a few years ago telling me that she just slept with one of the detectives that she worked with. I bet that was her!”

“How do you even remember that?” Carisi asked.

“Someone willingly sleeping with Casey is a rare and momentous occasion,” Alex replied. “I tend to remember those.”

Carisi smirked. “Have you informed her how momentous it is for her to actually get laid?” 

“Yes,” Alex replied. “She didn't appreciate it.”

“Wonder why?” Carisi responded sarcastically.

Alex paused. “Do you really think I have a chance with Benson?” she asked thoughtfully.

“Maybe,” Carisi began before pausing. “But please do whatever you’re going to do after the wedding, I do not want you coming to me right before I leave for my honeymoon with your relationship problems.”

“I would _never_ ,” Alex asserted.

“Sure,” Carisi responded. “Tell yourself that.”

“Rafa, you look great!” Olivia greeted Rafael upon arriving at the venue. 

Rafael raised an eyebrow. “You do know I can tell your fake enthusiastic voice from a mile away, right?” he asked.

Olivia sighed. “Yeah, but I really do mean it Rafa.”

“Thanks Liv,” Rafael replied with a smile. “You're lucky you missed my mother, she spent the last hour or so fussing nonstop over me.”

“She loves you,” Olivia admonished him.

“Yes. Overbearingly sometimes,” Rafael replied.

“So, is Alex Carisi’s groomswoman?” Olivia asked innocently.

Rafael rolled his eyes. “First of all, please stop trying to make the phrase 'groomswoman' a thing, it makes me uncomfortable. Secondly, please don’t hook up with Alex at my wedding, I beg of you.”

“Why?” Olivia asked.

“Because you’ll blame me and Carisi if it all goes wrong.”

“I would _never_!” Olivia protested.

Rafael just shot Olivia a glare. “Promise me,” he said sternly.

“I promise,” Olivia replied sulkily.

“Okay, good,” Rafael said. He checked the clock. “I should finish getting ready, the wedding is soon.”

Olivia had to admit, the wedding was lovely. Carisi’s vows were very heartfelt, while Rafael almost started crying as he read his (much to Olivia’s amusement). 

After their marriage was pronounced, the couple kissed for an offensively long period of time, and the bouquet Carisi lobbed outside of the courthouse hit Rita squarely on the head, much to the amusement of everyone but Rita.

The wedding reception was enjoyable for Olivia because it combined two things she enjoyed. Drinking and mocking Rafael.

“For everyone who doesn’t know me, I am Rafael’s coworker and only friend,” she began.

The crowd laughed while Rafael glared at her in what was (she hoped) mock offense.

“We’ve worked together for a _long_ seven years now, and while I hated him for the first six years of our working relationship, he’s begun to grow on me a little now.”

Rafael smiled a little at that.

“If you had told me in 2012 that I would be speaking at the wedding of our new ADA who had just demonstrated how a victim was choked _on himself_ in open court, I probably would have cried a little. Luckily, I have come to the conclusion that Rafael Barba is one of the most intelligent, humorous, and passionate people I have ever had the pleasure of working with. While we have often come to blows professionally, I have never questioned his dedication to justice or our friendship.”

Rafael smiled at Olivia's words as she continued.

“When he introduced me to Dominick Carisi, I must admit, I was a little confused. Really their only similarities at first glance were their questionable fashion choices. What did Rafael want with a long, noodle shaped, public defender? As I witnessed their relationship blossom though, I came to understand. For all their differences Rafael and Sonny both care deeply about justice and about each other. They are, as the kids these days say, ‘relationship goals’. Rafa and Sonny, I hope you two have a long and happy marriage and that I am not speaking at your divorce reception in five years like I bet in the pool.”

Rafael mouthed “What pool,” as she stepped down.

She just winked in response.

“Thanks,” he said quietly as she passed him on her way back to her seat. 

“No problem,” she replied with a smile.

Alex couldn't take her eyes off of Olivia Benson. She had tried, a few times, but they always eventually moved back to her in the end. After Olivia’s speech though, she could say for a fact that she was in love. (Maybe it was a bit premature for her to say that, but Olivia seemed perfect in almost every way).

As the combined blood alcohol level of the guests increased and the reception went on, Alex finally gathered the courage to speak to the brunette.

“Hey,” she greeted as she slid into the seat next to her. “I’m Alex Cabot.”

“Hi,” the brunette responded with a smile. “I’m Olivia Benson.”

“Your speech was really cute,” Alex complimented her.

“Thanks,” Olivia replied. “I was surprised that you didn’t give a speech, since you were Carisi’s groomswoman and all.”

“Groomswoman?” Alex asked with an eyebrow raise. “That's new. I considered giving a speech, but Bella really wanted to give one, while I was lukewarm about it at best, so I let her.”

“That was nice,” Olivia complimented. 

“It wasn't a huge sacrifice,” Alex replied with a smile. “So, you didn’t bring a date?”

Alex impressed herself with her boldness. She normally wouldn’t be able to ask a woman if she was single so brazenly, but alcohol was a wonderful drug, especially when it was free.

“No,” Olivia said, leaning back and meeting Alex’s eyes with an (inebriated) smile. “I am single. Perennially.” 

“We have at least one similarity then,” Alex said with a little laugh.

“ _Really_?” Olivia asked with interest. “I can’t see it. You must have people lining up for a chance to date you.”

“I wish,” Alex replied. “I’ve had a few relationships, and a good number of one-night stands, but nothing’s lasted.”

Olivia sighed. “Same here. Before Rafael, I slept with my share of ADAs, but now it seems like I’m out of luck on that front,” she said, she gesturing at the table where a highly inebriated Rafael Barba was engaging in an unusual (for him) public display of affection with his new husband.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed with a wince. “You really kinda struck out with him. I heard about you and Casey though.”

“You know Casey?" Olivia asked with interest.

“Know her?” Alex asked. “We’ve been best friends since law school.” 

Olivia made a face. “I guess I can’t sleep with you then.”

“Why?”

Alex realized, belatedly, that she probably sounded a little too alarmed.

“Best friend code and all that.”

Alex snorted. “If Casey and I adhered to the best friend code then our friendship would have lasted maybe a week. I doubt Casey would care if we slept together.”

“Would you?”

Olivia’s dark eyes bored into Alex, and Alex felt her heart stop.

_She couldn’t. Could she?_

“I _definitely_ wouldn’t mind,” Alex said softly.

(If it all went wrong she could always blame the alcohol).

“I wouldn’t either,” Olivia replied, keeping her eyes locked with Alex’s.

“We should try it,” Alex heard herself suggesting. 

(It wasn’t called liquid courage for nothing.)

Olivia glanced around the room furtively. “Let’s go,” she said, her voice husky.

Alex felt as if she was in a trance as she followed Olivia through a doorway and up the stairs.

They stopped in the stairwell and stared at each other for a second, their eyes meeting.

Alex didn’t know who made the first move, but the next thing she knew, their lips were brushing together and their hands were all over each other.

Her body tingled with excitement as Olivia’s tongue explored her mouth.

Alex couldn't see anything or feel anything except _Olivia_ and her hands caressing her and her lips pressing up against hers and her tongue in her mouth.

Then Olivia ended the kiss and Alex’s entire body protested. 

“Let’s go to my room,” she said hoarsely, before gently grabbing Alex’s wrist and leading her down the hall.

They stopped after a few yards and Olivia stuck in the keycard, opening the hotel room door.

As soon as Alex shut the door behind her, Olivia moved closer to Alex, stopping when their lips were inches apart, so close that Alex could feel Olivia’s breath on her lips.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Alex couldn’t take it anymore, her body aching with want. She leaned in and met Olivia’s parted lips with her own, her tongue entering Olivia’s mouth and massaging Olivia’ tongue as her arms gripped Olivia’s shoulders.

Suddenly, the whole world stopped and it was just them. The two of them. Together. In their own world. 

Alex’s tongue explored Olivia’s mouth. She tasted like red wine, which was fitting because Alex felt as if she was intoxicated just by Olivia’s presence. They moved in tandem, their lips and eyes locked together, as they slowly moved towards the bed.

After they reached the bed, Alex released Olivia and they both gasped for breath. 

Olivia smiled. “I’ve been dreaming about us doing that since I first saw you.”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “Really? Because I’ve been dreaming about doing a lot more than _kissing_ you.”

Olivia smirked. “That can be achieved,” she said quietly as she came closer, her body pressing up against Alex’s. She slowly unzipped Alex’s dress, their eyes locked together. After Alex’s dress was pooled around her feet, Olivia carefully unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground. While being undressed, Alex found herself unable to speak due to being mesmerized by Olivia’s dark eyes and paralyzed by the excitement welling up in her body.

After Alex was rendered topless, Olivia cocked her head. “Do me?”

Alex shivered at Olivia’s words and, still pressed up against Olivia, reached behind her to unzip her dress and unhook her bra, her hands shaking with anticipation.

Once Olivia was suitably undressed, Alex met her eyes, and after seeing the _want_ in them, initiated another kiss, pressing her body up against Olivia’s and entangling her hands in Olivia’s hair as her tongue entered Olivia’s mouth.

Olivia’s hands traveled from Alex’s back around her body, her light touch setting Alex’s body on fire, until one of her hands settled on Alex’s shoulder and the other caressed her breast, causing Alex to let out a soft whimper.

As their kiss ramped up in intensity, Olivia’s hand moved gently from Alex’s breast to her other shoulder before gently pulling her onto the bed. 

Her body heating up, Alex pressed her lips against Olivia’s warm cheek as Olivia’s arms pulled her closer. Alex gently moved her lips downward, before pressing another kiss on Olivia’s neck. 

Olivia moaned as Alex bit down, hard enough to leave a mark, before placing a delicate kiss in the same spot a second later. She then moved her lips back to Olivia’s while Olivia’s hands removed her underwear, causing Alex’s entire body to shiver in excitement.

 _She wanted her_.

After the underwear was gone, Olivia turned her attention upwards and kissed Alex’s neck, before continuing to kiss a trail down Alex’s body, stopping at Alex’s breast. 

Olivia’s tongue caressed her hardened nipple before she bit down, causing Alex to cry out in pleasure as her body was set alight.

Satisfied, Olivia continued her trail of kisses as Alex felt her hands move from the small of her back to her upper thighs. 

By the time Olivia reached her intended destination, Alex was throbbing, and it was all she could do to keep from moaning as Olivia’s tongue explored the soft folds and creases of Alex’s inner sanctum.

Finally, Olivia’s mouth reached the desired spot and Alex shuddered as Olivia’s tongue circled it.

“Please,” Alex said softly. “ _Olivia_.”

At Alex’s words, Olivià’s lips pressed down on it in a kiss, sending Alex into ecstasy and causing her to let out a low moan as she came. 

“Fuck,” she exclaimed, as Olivia moved her lips down, moaning against Alex’s wet center as she tasted her, before moving her lips back up and sucking on her clit, causing Alex to exhale sharply and tighten her grip on Olivia.

Olivia then continued upwards, her mouth moving to Alex’s breasts in a trail of brief kisses while her hands deftly moved to Alex’s shoulders. Olivia peppered her breasts with light kisses, before her mouth stopped at her hardened nipple and sucked.

“ _Olivia_ ,” Alex said sharply as a wave of pleasure burst through her. 

Olivia responded by moving her lips upwards and meeting Alex’s lips in a kiss, while her hands moved Alex’s hands to her soaked panties, inviting Alex to remove them and explore her.

Alex’s heartbeat quickened in anticipation at what she would find as she slipped off Olivia’s underwear. Her hands gently caressed Olivia’s thighs as she removed her lips from Olivia’s.

Olivia had just given her _the_ best sex of her life, and Alex was determined to pay it back threefold.

Her entire body throbbing, her fingers teased Olivia, gently caressing her folds as their eyes locked onto each other.

“Alex,” Olivia said hoarsely. “I want you.”

Spurred on by Olivia’s words, Alex pressed against her and moved her fingers upwards, before pressing down on her clit, causing Olivia to cry out as she came. 

Satisfied, Alex resumed gently tracing her fingers around the outer folds, slowly moving them inwards.

“Please,” Olivia begged and Alex obeyed, and slid two fingers inside her, causing her to moan sharply. Alex repeated the motion several more times as Olivia gripped her tightly, cursing, before she moved her lips down to press on Olivia’s clit as she continued thrusting her fingers inside of Olivia. 

After a final thrust, Olivia exploded in pleasure and Alex moved her mouth downwards, gently kissing and tasting her while her hands gently stroked the back of Olivia’s thighs.

After a few seconds, Alex resurfaced and pressed her lips against Olivia’s. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, breathing heavily as they remained pressed up against each other, before letting go of each other.

Olivia looked up at Alex, a sheen of sweat on her forehead and amusement shining in her eyes. 

“Wow.”

“For once, I'm not regretting my friendship with Carisi,” Alex said with a little laugh as she wiped some sweat off of her face.

“I can’t say that this is what I imagined would happen tonight, but I definitely can’t complain.”

“Neither can I,” Alex agreed. “Would you mind if I crashed here for tonight? I’m all tired out.”

“Sure,” Olivia replied, as she ran her finger through Alex’s hair one last time, causing Alex to smile almost involuntarily.

Olivia woke up with two arms wrapped firmly around her. For a second, she wriggled in hopes of freeing herself, but after a second gave up, and relaxed into the embrace. As she sleepily considered the blonde holding her captive, she wondered how it was physically possible for someone to look that beautiful.

As she registered that they were both naked and remembered the events of the previous night, she also realized that Rafael was going to _murder_ her for managing to break the only promise she had made to him. 

Hopefully he’d be too loved up with Carisi to care.

She shifted as she felt stirring beside her. Alex mumbled something incomprehensible as she slowly opened her eyes, before surprise flashed across her face as she locked eyes with Olivia.

“Olivia?” she mumbled quietly.

“Hey,” Olivia said quietly as she brushed Alex’s hair from her eyes.

“Hi,” Alex responded softly, before her eyes widened as she noticed her arms entrapping Olivia.

“Sorry,” she said, her face flushing slowly as she hastily removed her arms.

“It’s fine,” Olivia assured her with a little laugh.”You know, you’re cute when you sleep.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at Olivia. “Nice to know,” she commented, before she made a face and blinked her eyes a few times.

“What?” Olivia asked.

“I fell asleep with my contacts in,” Alex muttered, annoyance clear in her voice.

Olivia winced. “I’m sorry,” she said, before she paused as her stomach grumbled. “Do you want to get something for breakfast downstairs?” she suggested.

“Sure,” Alex replied. “I guess I’ll be wearing last night’s clothes,” she said, as she realized that all of her clothes were in her hotel room, several floors up.

“Why don’t you just scream that we had sex to everyone, It’ll be more efficient,” Olivia commented.

Alex glared at her. “Do you have a better solution?”

Olivia sighed. “No not really if I'm being honest, I guess it'll be fine.”

“I mean, its not exactly as if I want to brag to the entire world that I had sex with you either.”

Olivia shot her a glare and threw the discarded dress at her. “Cute,” she said as she pulled on her own clothes. “Let’s go.”

Olivia could feel Rafael’s glare burning through her as soon as she entered the dining room.

“Fun night?” he hissed as she passed him.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “How do you even know?” she asked incredulously.

He rolled his eyes and pointed at Olivia’s neck. “The hickey right there, for one thing,” he said tiredly. “Also, the fact that Cabot is wearing a more wrinkled version of the dress she wore yesterday is a _subtle_ hint.”

Olivia sighed. “I'm sorry I broke my promise but it went really well, so instead of blaming you for my love life as I usually do, I’ll actually be thanking you.”

Rafael pondered that for a second before nodding. “I’ll take it,” he said.

Olivia wasn’t exactly sure what he was taking but since he didn’t seem to be mad at her, she wasn’t going to complain.

“Thank you,” she said before she went to join Alex at the table.

“I got you a muffin and some coffee,” she said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Olivia replied as she pulled the offered plate towards her.

Alex stirred some milk into her coffee before she looked up and met Olivia’s eyes.

“I really enjoyed last night,” she said quietly.

“So did I,” Olivia agreed with a smile.

Alex cleared her throat, looking adorably awkward. “Would you like to maybe go on a date sometime?” she asked.

Olivia smiled. “I would love to."

After she returned home the next day, Olivia realized that for all her complaints about having to attend Rafael’s wedding, going ended up probably being one of the best decisions that she’s ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing smut so please leave any constructive criticism/suggestions (and please tell me if it's terrible, i want to know)! chapter four of lost and found will be posted on friday as usual. stay safe!


End file.
